Powerpuff Girls vs. Rowdyruff Boys: Race Around The World
A short cartoon. Each episode will be 5 minutes's long and will come once everyday. It will add up to be an Hour and 5 minutes. (use to be 5 hour's and 45 minutes but is to long of a time) So when the special comes this will be splirt into parts as it can't fit in one night. The Girls and Boys race each other around the world this is one of the few movies to have a known plot. This comes in the middle of Season 3. There are a lots of romantic moments between The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff, including near end. Like in one of the episode in the first series, See Me Feel Me Gnomey, this is also a musical, in each place The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys go. Some rock n roll songs, classic, and romantic love songs. Known Places They Race New York Texas Colorado Mississippi Mexico Hawaii Brazil Peru Kenya France China Russia India Japan Antartica Hollywood, Calfornia England Germany Chile Canada Spain Romania Finland Belgium Switzerland Egypt Thailand Iraq Los Angeles, California Aruba Cuba Costa Rica Alabama Alaska Florida Idaho Illinois Indiana Kentucky Louisiana Maine Massachusetts Maryland Tennessee Virginia Argentina Venezuela Norway Plot Summary On TV, Their will be a contest that only two teams can race around the world. The Rowdyruff Boys are at The Powerpuff Girls' house with The Girls watching TV. Brick and Blossom are arguing again much to their siblings annoyance. Butch tells him for both of them to shut up and watch TV. Then Brick and Blossom glare at each other and watch TV. Once Brick and Blossom hear about the race, that reminds Brick and Blossom that they had tickets for the race as they pull out tickets for the race to enter. Brick and Blossom suddenly grin at each other. The others then grow. The next day, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys then enter in the race. This is a big surprise for everyone in Townsville, and everyone see The Girls and Boys begin the race. This also goes on TV. Later, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys then fly off to race around the world. Which team will win? Part 1- Hollywood, Baby! This is the first part. (It is revealed Townsville's an big island next to Calfornia.) As they race across the world, they're first place is Hollywood, LA. Brick orders to attack them. So they fight their counterparts. Bubbles uses Sonic Scream against Boomer, Boomer counter acttacks it using Sonic Scream too. They then begin fighting one another. Buttercup uses Speed Angel, but Butch just kicks her. Brick and Blossom start struggling each other. and start using their special moves against each other. They soon clash into a building full of hollywood. They discover they're in Hollywood. Boomer and Bubbles hold hands and thinks it is a romantic place. Brick grabs Boomer, while Blossom grabs Bubbles so they won't lose the race. Stay tune! We'll be back after these messages! Song: City of Fame Colorado A Miss- Part 2 The Rowdyruff boys are in the lead. When they fly into Colorado but Blossom hits the boys with her Ice Breath. After the boys fall the girls take the lead. Bubbles tells Blossom that was mean Blossom yells at her and speeds up. Back with the boys as they defrost with Bricks fire breath they break free and go into overdrive knocking the girls into a building. Song: Get A Clue The Old West of Texas- Part 3 The Boys race onward to Texas and Boomer sees the girls singing 'Old West Texas ' Song: Howdy, Texas! Song: Old West Texas Sweet As Mississippi- Part 4 Song: Sweet as Mississippi New York! New York!- Part 5 Song: What Isn't to Love in New York? It's Florida!- Part 6 Song: Turn On The Sunshine Song: Where The Boys Are "Aloha" Hawaii- Part7 Song: Can Ya Say Aloha? (Girls) Song: Rockin' It (Boys) "Hola," Mexico- Part 8 Song: You, Me, and Us The Most Peru Place- Part 9 Song: If Once Berserk Brazil- Part 10 Song: Half the World Away Chilling in Chile- 11 Song: Baby, Its Cold Outside Kenya Do This?- Part 12 Song: Kenya Do This? (B&G) Can't Help Falling In Love in Paris- Part 13 Song: Spending Time With You R-U-S-S-I-A, Spells Russia!- Part 14 Song: Time Warp Dancing with Indians- Part 15 Song: I Belong To You War of China- Part 16 Song: Brand New World Super Awecome, Crazy Fun In Japan- Part 17 They soon leave China and enter Japan. Blossom and Buttercup asks Bubbles to read a map so they can Get to Tokyo and leave one of there mark's to so that they were there. Bubbles begins to speak in Japnaese to the Jappanese people. They tell her that they have a map and give's it to them. bubble's read's it and point's towards Tokyo. The girls race towards Tokyo. Buttercup sees the latest Game that came to Japan before America. Blossom tells her to hurry up it won't be any good since it's in Jappanese. Buttercup doesn't budge and goes into the game shop. She sees all the games. Bubbles sees all the newest Fashions in Japan and flies into a shop. Blossom gets mad at her siblings until she spots a super computer testing peoples knowledge. The girls begin to sing Amazing super fun Japan. While there singing the Rowdyruff Boys Break out of Blossom's ice breath block in China. They fly to Japan and Quickly fly to Tokyo. They spot the girl's Doing there own thing still singing. They all grin and flies towards Tokyo. The girl's finish and they beign to fly peacfully to Tokyo. when they get there they realize the Rowdy Ruff Boys just left Japan and are heading to London. Bubbles begins to cry and Blossom yells at Buttercup for slowing them down. Back home Mojo is laughing at Professor Utonium because his boys are in the lead. Song: Amazing Super Fun Japan! Song: Stand Up (By: Twill) (Japanese) Dudes! I See London....- Part 18 Song: Closer (By: Joe Inoue) Cold as Ice Antartica- Part 19 Song: Just Windy Love Kickin' It in Kentucky- Part 20 Song: Kickin' it in Kentucky 5...4...3...2...1! Alabama!- Part 21 Song: Go! (Joe Inoue) Fine in Finland- Part 22 Song: We're Just as Fine Yikes! Vampires the Romania!- Part 23 Song: Romin' in Romania Oh, My Chocolate Belgium!- Part 24 Song: Happy Run Pain in my Spain- Part 25 Song: Stars Ill (ill) see ya in Illinois- Part 26 Song: Racing Spirits Ask Alaska- Part 27 Song: Crystal Heart Old Times in Louisiana- Part 28 Song: Louisiana Blues The main in Maine- Part 29 Song: Addicted to You Rockin' N' Roll in Tennessee- Part 30 Song: Just a Rockin' N' Rollin' Marriage in Maryland- Part 31 Song: My Wedding Mass Waves in Massachusetts Part 32 Song: Waving in the USA Noway Norway- Part 33 Song: Traveling Visit Ya Later in Venezuela- Part 34 Song: Viva La Venezuela Secret Agents of Argentina- Part 35 Song: Messiah Tempers in Thailand- Part 36 Song: You Can't Catch Me Can it in Canada- Part 37 Song: Can You Dig it? Coast to Costa Rica- Part 38 Song: We see the Coast Crusin' in Cuba- Part 39 Song: Let's Fly In The Sky Belly Dancing Girls- Part 40 Song: The State of my Heart Watch it in Switerzland- Part 41 Song: Our Miracle Racing Back to Townsville- Part 42 Song: The Way Back The Winner is..................?-Part 43 When they near townville they are notified by a jumbo tron that they must run the last leg of the race.They land and begin to run.But about two minuets later Butch trips and twists his ankle Buttercup notices that Butch isn't there and turns around. She then sees Butch moaning in pain and takes his sneaker off his foot and helps him up. The other's begin to stop and stare at the two. Then Brick and Blossom start yelling at Butch and Buttercup saying that they need to hurry. Meanwhile right behind the reds the blues secretly figure out a plan. Boomer tackles Brick and Bubbles tackles blossom and tells the greens to stop walking to the finish. Angered the leaders throw the blues off and keep running and then stop and realize that the race was destroying their relationship. After they cross the finish together they are offered another race the teams say no and go to the girls house. The episode ends with Sasha bandaging Butch's ankle and the eight (now with the Prof.) watching a movie. Characters of The Movie '''Blossom: '''The main protagoninst of the flim. Her agurements with Brick often lead to be competitive and self-centered, much to their siblings annoyance. Though, despite they're on and off relationship, they still have feelings for each other. Voiced by: ? (unconfirm). She acts as if she has an antoganistic side in this flim. '''Bubbles: '''The main protagonist. The cute bubbly one. She dislikes her sisters arguements between Brick, which leads to them being sucked in a race,. Her love interest/boyfriend is Boomer which their relationship is the most open of the group. She has an interest in Paris, consider to her the most romantic place in the world and plan to have their wedding day with Boomer in Paris. She has an interest in fashion. Voiced by: Tara Strong. '''Buttercup: '''The main protagonist. The tough one. She is the group's tomboy. Like Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch, she is very annoyed by Brick and Blossom's rivary and ends up on a crazy adventure with her sisters, and love interest. Her love relationship with Butch is quite shy, but have love feelings and both have an interest of ninjas, karate, kung fu, japense video games, violence, and japense cartoons. Buttercup dislikes girliness. Planned to be voiced by: Selena Gomez. '''Brick: '''The main protagonist of the flim. He shares an on and off relationship with Blossom, often, yet the two have romantic feelings for each other. He is the self-proclaim leader of The Rowdyruff Boys, and also the brother of Boomer and Butch. He can be quick-tempered and harshed when provoked. Voiced by: ?. He acts as if he has an antagonistic in this flim. '''Boomer: '''The main protagonist. The cute one alongside Bubbles and also shares her theme of being "the joy and the laughter." Boomer dislikes his fights with his brother and Blossom leading them to be competitive and bossy, also with going on an crazy, yet discovering adventure. He considers Europe, since he knows how to speak French (a special power similar to Bubbles power how to speak spanish). His love interest/girlfriend is Bubbles and their relationship is the most open of the group. Though, he force to fight Bubbles, due to his brother's demands. Voiced by: Amy Palant. '''Butch: '''The main protagonist. The tough yet hyper-active one of the Rowdyruff Boys. He has a dislike with Brick and Blossom almost always fighting each other leading up to a crazy adventure around the world. Like Buttercup, Butch has a certain interest with action, and fighting in Japan. His girlfriend/love intest is Buttercup, who they have a shy relationship. He is forced to fight her by his brother, Brick's demands. Voiced by: ?. Songs Known City of Fame- Hollywood Get A Clue- Colorado Howdy, Texas!- Texas What Isn't To Love In New York?- New York City Spending Time with You- Paris Rockin' It- Hawaii Amazing super fun Japan!- Japan Category:Movies Category:Season 3 Category:BERT